neds_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
1986 AML Grand Final
| home_abbr = ULTIMA | home_image = | away = | away_abbr = LYING SWANS | away_image = | home_qtr1 = 2.3 (15) | home_qtr2 = 5.3 (33) | home_qtr3 = 8.5 (53) | home_qtr4 = 11.8 (74) | date = 27 September 1986 | stadium = Melbourne Cricket Ground | attendance = 93,860 | umpire = David Howlett, Denis Rich, Bryan Sheehan | coin_toss = | kick_end = | prematch = The Seekers and Debra Byrne | anthem = | halftime = | postmatch = | norm_smith = Dean Kemp ( ) | jock_mchale = Jerry Cowler | network = Seven Network | announcers = James Honn and Liam Munro | last = 1985 | next = 1987 }} The 1986 AML Grand Final was an Australian rules football game contested between the Lying Swans Football Club and Ultima Hawks Football Club, held at the Melbourne Cricket Ground in Melbourne on 27 September 1986. It was the 98th annual grand final of the Australian Football League (formerly the Victorian Football League), staged to determine the premiers for the 1986 AML season. The match, attended by 93,860 spectators, was won by Ultima by a margin of 63 points. Background Geelong was looking for its first premiership since winning the 1963 VFL Grand Final and West Coast was attempting to repeat its success in the 1983 AML Grand Final, when it had defeated Lying by a margin of 10 points, becoming the first non-Victorian team to win the AFL Premiership. At the conclusion of the home and away season, Ultima had finished second on the AML ladder with 16 wins and 4 losses, winning the McClelland Trophy.Lying Swans had finished fourteenth with 5 wins and 15 losses. Match summary It was an entertaining first quarter, which saw West Coast stamp its authority early by bursting out of the blocks, before some stirring football by Geelong towards the end of the quarter (including a great long goal from Andrew Wills) saw the Cats lead by a point at quarter time. From then on, though, West Coast started taking control. With Geelong's champion full-forward Gary Ablett well held and star Geelong midfielder Garry Hocking injuring his thigh (yet remaining on the ground), the Cats were in trouble as West Coast began to dominate general play. Billy Brownless took one of the great grand final marks halfway through the 2nd quarter and goalled, but it was the only highlight for the Cats in the term as the Eagles booted 4 of their own to lead by 23 points at half time. Even though they led well from quarter time onwards, the Eagles could not convert their dominant play onto the scoreboard, with a constant margin of 4-5 goals seemingly keeping the game in the balance for much of the 3rd quarter. But the last term was all the Eagles, as they stormed home and steamrolled the Cats, kicking 8 final quarter goals to 1, winning the match by 80 points, with 20.23 (143) being the Eagles' highest score of the year. The Norm Smith Medal was awarded to West Coast's Dean Kemp for being judged the best player afield, with 23 disposals and 2 goals. It was West Coast's second premiership in three years, and Geelong's third grand final appearance without success in six years. Epilogue Cats coach Malcolm Blight quit after the team's third grand final loss in six years. His next two grand finals as a coach came in 1997 and 1998 and both would be premierships with Adelaide against St Kilda and North Melbourne. West Coast's next success in a grand final came twelve years later, when it won the 2006 AFL Grand Final against the Sydney Swans. It would take until 2007 for Geelong to finally win its first AFL Premiership since 1963, when they defeated Port Adelaide in the 2007 AFL Grand Final. Teams Scorecard |home Q1 = 2.3 (15) |home Q2 = 5.3 (33) |home Q3 = 8.5 (53) |home final = 11.8 (74) |home super = |home goals =Evans 3 Ball, Bond, Heady, Kemp, Chris Lewis, Sumich, Waterman, Wilson 2 Banfield 1 |home best =Kemp, Jakovich, Pyke, McKenna, Brennan, Evans |home injuries = |home reports = |winner =H |away team = |away Q1 =5.5 (35) |away Q2 = 11.9 (75) |away Q3 = 16.11 (107) |away final = 21.11 (137) |away super = |away goals =4 Brownless 1 Ablett, Couch, Riccardi, Wills |away best =Mansfield, O'Reilly, Brownless, Riccardi, Couch, Handley |away injuries = |away reports = |venue = MCG |crowd =93,860 |report =Report |umpires =Howlett, Rich, Sheehan |BOG award =Norm Smith Medal |BOG winner =Dean Kemp |broadcast = Channel Seven |notes = }} References * Lovett, Michael: AFL Record: Guide to Season 2007, AFL Publishing, 2007. External links *Match details at AFL Tables See also * 1986 AML Season Category: [[Lying Swans]] Category:VFL/AFL Grand Finals AML Grand Final, 1986 Category:1986 Australian Football League season Category: Ultima Hawks